Owl (Songbird Symphony)
The Owl is the main antagonist of the 2019 indie rhythm game Songbird Symphony. Biography Long ago, the Songbirds ruled the forest, bringing peace to the other birds through their songs. But the Owl despised the Songbirds for he saw them as inferior to his power over the forest. One night, the Owl massacred the Songbirds until only one was left, who hid her egg in a bush in an attempt to spare her child's life. The egg was soon found and nurtured by Uncle Pea the peacock, who named the hatched chick Birb. As he got older, Birb feels outcasted from the other peacocks and goes out to find out what type of bird he is. He seeks the Owl, the wisest bird in the forest. The Owl tells Birb that he can help find out what species he is if he can help power up his artifact with song notes that can grant wishes of who it chooses. What Birb doesn't know is that the Owl is only manipulating him to gather song notes from the other birds of the forest to empower himself with the birds' songs. As Birb collect the notes and encounters the Magpies being led by a bird in a mask with a long tail, the Owl warns Birb that it may be a songbird and tells them that they abuse their powers to make everyone overindulged and dependent. He says that his artifact will do the opposite, bringing everyone freedom without having to resort to the power of song from the songbirds. Once the fifth note has been granted to the Owl's machine, power begins to leak out from the artifact to the Owl, only to go to Birb. The Owl then realizes that Birb was a songbird and attempts to kill him by causing a chandelier to fall, but is saved by the leader of the Magpies. After revealing herself as Birb's mother and explaining the Owl's true motive, they are alerted that the Owl kidnapped Uncle Pea to lure Birb back to his hut. Once there, the Owl quickly encages both Birb and his mother. He demands Birb to sing the last note, threatening to kill his mother and Uncle Pea if he refuses. Distraught, Birb agrees and sings the last note. The machine begins and empowers the Owl with the power of music, who quickly flies off to conquer the forest. With the help of Egbert, Birb escapes his cage and engages the Owl to stop his conquest. After a long and grueling musical battle, Birb ultimately uses the power of his songs to rid the Owl of his powers, restoring peace to the forest. The end credits show that the Owl survived with a bandage on his wing. Gallery Images Owl Songbird Symphony Flashback.png|The Owl massacring the Songbirds. Owl Songbird Symphony Grin.png|The Owl's evil grin, having captured Birb and his family. Owl Songbird Symphony Defeat.png|The Owl's defeat. Videos Songbird Symphony Perfect - The Owl's Magnum Opus Triiva *The Owl sings two songs in the game, the first being "The Owl's Lair" when Birb first enters his lair, and later "The Owl's Magnum Opus" during the final boss battle. *Oddly, Owl is shown to smile wickedly at times, showing off his teeth. Despite this, birds lack the facial muscles necessary to smile, nor do they have teeth. Category:Genocidal Category:Master Orator Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Animals Category:Male Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Trickster Category:Charismatic Category:Master of Hero Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Homicidal Category:Liars Category:Oppressors Category:Contradictory Category:Traitor Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Power Hungry Category:Neutral Evil